You Made Me See
by jorgieporgie116
Summary: Hermione and Draco are dating and go on vacation all summer. They slowly fall in love, only to have thier romance ripped apart when they enter their 7th year. What happened to this beautiful romance? Watch as they both reminisce on their summer together a


Disclaimer: As must I wish, Harry Potter and all the characters don't belong to me. That privilege belongs to JK Rowlings. Also, the song "Endless Summers" by Ashlee Simpson doesn't belong to me!

Anything is bold text is the lyrics to "Endless Summer" by Ashlee Simpson

Lastly, this first chapter is all a flashback!

* * *

_**We Laughed**_

"Draco, STOP! I hate being tickled and you know that! Now STOP!" Hermione declared, laughing hysterically, failing to appear stern.

"I have no mercy for you! Now say it Hermione. Say it and I will stop!" Exclaimed Draco, not relenting his assault on her ticklish stomach.

Doubled over and now half in pain, half past the point of hysterics, Hermione bravely said, "I will stay strong. I won't give in to you demands Mr. Malfoy."

"Say it Ms. Granger..."

Hermione's tank top had now ridden halfway up her stomach, giving Draco an even better advantage. The assault on Hermione's abdomen continued with vengeance and neither side was willing to give up easily. Hermione was pinned down on the couch with Draco's legs on either side of her legs, making it impossible for Hermione to move.

"Come on Hermione, say it and I will stop"

"FINE! You are the sexiest, hottest person to ever walk the face of Earth! Happy now?" Hermione proclaimed, not finding any of the humor that was making Draco laugh.

"Argh, boys...they are all the same." Hermione stated, rolling down her tank top and trying to compose herself.

"Now that wasn't too hard to say. Sure could have saved yourself a laughing fit" Draco said smirking, his cocky but pearly white smile flashed in Hermione's direction.

"Argh! You are impossible. Do you know that? Why did I ever agree to date you and vacation all summer with you in your cottage? I could have spent my time studying for NEWTS!"

"Well, I could state a few reasons. My charm, my good looks, my wonderful vacation house...just to name a few. " Draco exclaimed, rattling off each reason on his fingers.

Hermione's angry facade slowly melted under Draco's stare and she could not help but smile, "Ahh, I always knew there was some reason..."

_**We Cried**_

"Draco hunny, are you in here?" Hermione asked, knocking on the big oak door of his study. Recently Draco had seemed preoccupied and Hermione was worrying that he was not relaxing properly, as this was their summer vacation and the toll of sixth year had hit everyone hard, especially Hermione and Draco who were always trying to out do the other, all in friendly terms of course. This summer vacation was well deserved and well needed for both, as NEWTS were approaching next year.

Draco had failed to respond to Hermione's question, making Hermione curious and worried as to where he was. Lately, Draco had been leaving the cottage more often and would fail to tell Hermione where he was going. Overcome with curiosity, Hermione pushed open the large heavy door and proceeded into his study. The study appeared how it usually did, messy and unorganized. Hermione walked over to his desk and decided to wait in his large over sized chair. Although Draco didn't know this, that was Hermione's favorite spot in the whole cottage. It was a nice, big, warm chair and smelled faintly of Draco. A piece of parchment sparked Hermione's curiosity and she couldn't help but read the paper.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_I know the feeling of just wanting to get away and I am sure that you will find our resort up to par. We pride ourselves on our wonderful service and privacy guest feel when they enter the Grand Hotel. Many celebrities and people in high society vacation here to get away from the paparazzi and nosy people constantly in their lives. While you are here, no one will know the whereabouts of you or your lady friend and we will make sure that no one else finds out. If you have any more questions of the security of our resort, please feel free to owl us at any time and we will do our best to answer any questions that might spark your curiosity. Have a good day and we look forward to seeing you next week._

_Sincerely, _

_Paul Masters_

_The Grand Hotel, Head of Security_

_It all makes sense, _thought Hermione, now realizing why Draco was always leaving the house and acting very suspicious lately. _He is cheating on. Draco brought me on this wonderful summer vacation, only to cheat on me. I must leave, I can't bear to be around knowing that he is cheating on me and only using me. _

Hurrying, Hermione ran up the massive stairs to their bedroom and started tearing it apart, looking for anything that belonged to her and hastily packing it in the suitcases she brought. When she was positive everything was packed, she zipped up two very large suitcases and set about to leave the cottage as quickly as possible.

"Hermione dear, are you home?" Just what Hermione was hoping wouldn't happen. That Draco would arrive home before she left.

"You! How could you?" Hermione asked, running down the stairs, temper flaring quickly. "How could you cheat on me! Don't even deny it Mr. Malfoy because I saw the letter from Paul Masters on your desk. Did you plan to tell me you were cheating or decided to play me and string me along, then dump me one day. Did you ever once think about how I would feel when I found out. To think I ever loved you and that you could ever change from a nasty, cocky, stuck up git. You certainly do know how to fool someone. I hope you are proud of what you accomplished." With that said, she spun around and advanced upon the door, tears falling from her big brown eyes and staining her flawless face.

Quickly blocking the door, Draco asked bewildered, "What are you talking about?"

"The letter said you were taking your lady friend to the hotel and you were asking about the security and whether other people would find out that you were at the hotel, probably hoping that no one would find out you were cheating on me. It all makes sense, leaving the house and not telling me. Acting suspicious lately and very spacey. Now if you will excuse me, I will just leave and let you be with your lady friend." Tears continued to fall from Hermione's face and she made no move to wipe them away, not afraid to show the pain she was feeling.

"Hermione, WAIT!"

"Why should I wait? Should I just wait longer for my heart to be broken because in case you didn't know, you already broke my heart." Screamed Hermione, reaching for the brass door handle.

"Are you even listening to yourself talk? Maybe if you had stopped and used that smart brain of yours, you would have realized that I was planning a surprise trip for you and me. That "so called" lady friend was you. And the reason I wrote security is so no one would bother us because I want this time to just be you and me, no one else prying into our personal lives. All the secrecy and random outings were to see the travel agent to make sure everything was perfect. If you hadn't been so goddamn nosy you would have realized I was doing all this for you. For once, can you just stay out of my business!" Draco stated, responding to Hermione's ridiculous accusations.

"Draco...I never realized...I never thought..."

"Yes. You never THOUGHT! You NEVER THOUGHT I might do something kind for you. Can't you realize that I like you Hermione, that I LOVE you Hermione! That I might possible want to surprise the person I love. The only person I have ever loved. Now leave me alone." Demanded Draco, a single tear rolling down his cheek and leaving a hysterical Hermione crying in the foyer, all alone and vulnerable.

They stayed that way the rest of the evening, Draco in his study sulking and Hermione on the suede couch in the living room, curled up with a good book and also, sulking. The tension in the house was way past its breaking point and neither saw fit to seek the other out and apologize.

"Hermione, I have talked to the travel agent and she still says that we can cancel our trip." Draco finally said later that evening, after eating a silent dinner together.

"Oh Draco, I am sorry, I am so very sorry." Said a sobbing Hermione, coming up to hug Draco and cry on his shoulder. "I should have never meddled in you business. It is all my fault. Please don't cancel the trip, I still want to take it. I still want to be with you Draco. I love you."

It was in those three words, all eight letters, that made Draco forget exactly what he was mad about. No one had ever said those words to him. _I love you_. Such a simple statement, but such a big meaning.

"I love you Draco."

"Oh my Hermione, my little stubborn Gryffindor lion. I love you so much. I am sorry about everything I said. I didn't mean what I said, I was just caught up in the moment." Said Draco, choking on this own words.

"Oh Draco..." Hermione said crying, "Oh my Draco that I love so much."

"I love you so much Hermione Jane Granger." Draco stated, crushing his lips upon hers, tears flowing down his face freely. "I am never going to let you go. I am never going to let you leave me Hermione Jane Granger."

* * *

a/n Wow! my first shot at a full length fic...wow! Constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcomed. Tell me what you liked, tell me what I could work on/improve! Also, would anyone be willing to beta this story for me? 

What four days of no power can do for someone! We had a tornado where I live and I was without power for four days. Trying to overcome all the boredom, I decided to go through all the songs on my iPod. While listening, I came across the song "Endless Summer" by Ashlee Simpson and instantly a story popped into my head. I feel this is the PERFECT song for Draco/Hermione. If you don't want to ruin any of the story, DON'T listen to the song "Endless Summer" by Ashlee Simpson because I am going to be pretty faithful to the song/lyrics.

Lastly, I am going on vacation from the 26th of July until August 16th. I am going to Virginia Beach for a week, coming home for a day (hoping to post a chapter), going to Disney World until the 12th with my family, coming home for 2 days (hoping to post another chapter!), then cheer camp for three days! I hope to post before I leave for Virgnia Beach, but that all depends on the feedback I recieve and how busy my life is going to be.

xoxoxo


End file.
